When The Turtles Cry
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: Nightmares of the endless war made him hurl and shriek on his bed. Michelangelo just wanted to know the true story behind this endless fate. But can he prove to them that fate can be defeated? AU SAINW, 2K12 verse, Rewrite of "Flower of Hell". First arc: Yumeutsushi-hen (Dream Appearing Chapter)
1. Prologue: Will You Run Away With Me?

**When The Turtles Cry**

**Summary: Nightmares of the endless war made him hurl and shriek on his bed. Michelangelo just wanted to know the true story behind this endless fate. But can he prove to them that fate can be defeated?**

* * *

**Prologue: Will You Run Away With Me?**

* * *

Leonardo stood at the foot of his father's grave. The evening cicadas cried as silent tears came out of the blind turtle's face. The wind grew colder as the cicadas cried louder. He looked at the flowers he picked from the forest. More tears came out.

"Hey father..."

Dawn settled in as the wild colors of pink and orange in the sky were shown. The sun settled down as the cicadas chirped even louder.

"We still haven't defeated Shredder and the Kraang army. Worse, we still haven't found Mikey. It's been thirty years..."

He could not find any more words to speak. What he only found were the tears on his face, landing on the soft grass. The moon soon rose up, making the sky a bit dark.

Soon, Leonardo's T-phone buzzed.

"Hello?"Leo mumbled.

"Leo, it is time to move to Convention 12 in New Jersey."

"Coming, April."

Before he left, he looked at the grave one last time, letting the tears flow some more.

"I'm sorry, father."

With that, he left.

**WHEN THE TURTLES CRY**

Raphael stood on top of the building and sighed. Everything just changed ever since it all began thirty years back. Mikey ran away, he and Leo separated five years back, Donnie was filled with hatred, Splinter died, and most of all...Shredder and the Kraang army won the battle, making the world into a dark planet. Every citizen are forced to work for a solid sixteen hours.

Why did it end that way?

"Mikey..."he spoke. The moon finally rose up, looking at the dark world. Raphael knelt, feeling the silent tears on his face.

"...please come home..."

"Raphael."

He turned around to see the mutant turtle Spike, dressed in a rag with weapons on his belt. He also seemed to have a scar on his eye, covered with a pirate's eyepatch.

"Looks like the Foot Ninjas are planning to invade our hideout tonight. We better move to Hideout ASB or we'll all get killed."

"Alright."

Raphael looked one last time at the moon, sighing.

"Mikey, please come back to us. We're nothing...without you."

**WHEN THE TURTLES CRY**

Donatello sat down by the pond, looking at the reflection of the moon. He only had one arm left, two scars on both of his cheeks and some of the pieces of his shell went missing. His gentleness replaced with hatred.

He stared at the reflection of the moon in awe, seeing how it reflected on the pond. The lilies danced gently as the cold wind passed by.

Though he was filled with hatred, a small side in him felt pain. Ever since Mikey ran away, life has changed. Their brothers were separated to different resistances after their father's death.

He didn't know why.

"Mikey...baby bro...please come home..."

He found his T-phone buzz.

"Donnie, the Kraang are planning to invade our hideout tonight. We need to vacate and proceed to Hideout 52 in Hoboken."

"Alright, Leatherhead."

Then, Donnie left without a single word.

**WHEN THE TURTLES CRY**

Michelangelo picked up the dead bird he found. He put the arrow back in his bag, wiped off the blood and put the dead bird inn another bag. He looked around the woods and sighed.

While walking through the forest, he gasped at the sight of something that has driven him to tears: his father's grave.

"No..."

He ran to the grave and fell.

"No...!"

He grasped the soft grass, letting the tears flow.

"NO!"

The crows soon flew away from their tears, thinking "Let's get the f*ck out of here!"

"Father...why?"

He looked at a small treasure box beside the grave with a key buried near it.

Quickly, he took the key and opened the treasure chest. Inside it was a small note.

"Huh...?"

Quickly, he took it and read.

_Michelangelo,_

_If you found this note, I hope you did. It has been thirty years ever since we last saw each other. Life without you isn't the same. Shredder has taken over the world, leading the most of us as slaves. Poverty increased and we are losing. I do not know what to do anymore._

_For the first time...I felt old._

_My son, please come home. Your brothers are starting to separate from each other and it has been five months since I had cancer. I am on the verge of death._

_Our family is nothing without you._

_Your father,  
Splinter_

Mikey clutched the note and let the tears flow.

"Hey Mikey, I'm waiting for you. Hurry before you might be dead."

He took out the walkie talkie while putting the note in the chest. He carried it with one arm.

"Alright, Patricia."

Then, he ran without a trace.

**TBC...**

* * *

**WHEN THE TURTLES CRY  
Yumeutsushi-hen  
Question Arc**

**Please forgive me for what I did  
Neither of this was your fault  
Please forgive me for what I did  
For this horrible outcome**

**Will you forgive me,  
If I will forgive you?**

* * *

**EPISODE PREVIEW**

**_The beginning is a tragic fate._**

**_The ending is a mystery_**

**_The road to our ending lies on how we defeat it._**

**_When The Turtles Cry, Yumeutsushi-hen (Dream Appearing Chapter)_**

**_Chapter 1: Endless Nightmares_**

**_Can you believe it?_**

* * *

**WHEN THE TURTLES CRY  
CHARACTER INFORMATION**

**Name: Leonardo Hamato  
Age: 15 (real world, flashbacks in the SAINW), 45 (in the SAINW world)  
Resistance: Hamato Clan (recently), Morse Resistance  
Hideout/s: Hideout 2AB (in the lair; formally), Hideout 56B (under the Police Station; formally), Hideout 12 (New Jersey; currently)  
Battle Scar: Blindness**

**Name: Raphael Hamato  
Age: 15 (real world, flashbacks in the SAINW), 45 (SAINW world)  
Resistance: Hamato Clan (recently), Savage Resistance  
Hideout/s: Convention 26 (Mexico City; formally), an abandoned Base Military (Africa; formally), Igloo Basement 45 (Alaska; formally), Hideout ASB (Brazil; currently)  
Battle Scar: Lost an eye; now closed with stitches.**

**Name: Donatello Hamato  
Age: 15 (real world, flashbacks in the SAINW), 45 (SAINW world)  
Resistance: Hamato Clan (recently), Alpha Resistance  
Hideout/s: Basement 09 (Chile; formally), Hideout 45B (Ibaraki, Japan; formally), Convention U45 (Singapore; formally), Base 89 (Scotland; formally), Hideout 52 (Hoboken; currently)  
Battle Scar: Lost one arm, two scars on his cheeks**

**Name: Michelangelo Hamato  
Age: 15 (real world, flashbacks of SAINW), 45 (SAINW world)  
Resistance: Hamato Clan (recently), District 12 tributes (along with Patricia)  
Hideout/s: Forests  
Battle Scar: None**

* * *

**RESISTANCE INFORMATION**

**Name: Morse Resistance  
Hideout/s: Hideout 2AB (in the lair; formally), Hideout 56B (under the Police Station; formally), Hideout 12 (New Jersey; currently)  
Leader: Leonardo  
Members: April O'Neil, Angel Bridge, Robyn Stars, Irma Langinstein, Jeanette Stun, Mona Lisa, Casey Jones, Dogpound, Sid Jones, Misako Hanes  
Sign: Red circle with a bloody scar**

**Name: Savage Resistance  
Hideout/s: Convention 26 (Mexico City; formally), an abandoned Base Military (Africa; formally), Igloo Basement 45 (Alaska; formally), Hideout ASB (Brazil; currently)  
Leader: Raphael Hamato  
Members: Spike, Fishface, Cody Jones, Robyn O'Neil, Mimi Hazel, Harper Hazel, Mitch Hazel, Simon Pearl, Simone Pearl  
Sign: A bloody cleaver**

**Name: Alpha Resistance  
Hideout/s: Basement 09 (Chile; formally), Hideout 45B (Ibaraki, Japan; formally), Convention U45 (Singapore; formally), Base 89 (Scotland; formally), Hideout 52 (Hoboken; currently)  
Leader: Donatello Hamato  
Members: Leatherhead, Timothy (human), Rica Ornament, Kazuo Saki, Oroku Nagi, Mika Hermes, Zeke Pears, Golden Pears, Marie Pears, Darwin Gone  
Sign: A bloody leaf with a dagger passing through the leaf**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is my only free day because today is Independence Day here in the Philippines. So if there are lots of review, I can make the first chapter. Sounds good?**

**So this is a rewrite of "Flower of Hell". I just had a huge case of writer's block in that story so I decided to use this instead. And yeah...I got addicted to the season 1 previews of Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni :D. I took the "Yumetsushi-hen" title from Higurashi Kira. The plot is about Hanyuu and the guys on a mission to bring 1978 Rika back to her own time. Its so adorable! X3**

**So, the basements, the resistances and stuff...I made them up. So don't come complaining to me that the basements and everything are wrong and stuff. **

**And so you know, I decided to pick up some old characters from the other versions like Irma (FYI, she'll appaer in Season 2) and make some OCs. And about the SAINW Mikey, he was forced to appear the Blood Games, a parody of the Hunger Games.**

**So, I'm starting to plan the next chapter and the next arc: _Watanagashi-hen _or _Cotton Drifting Chapter_. Just so you know, the festival isn't mine. I'm just changing some parts like instead of June, I'll make it September (which means I'm making my birth month a horrible month). Full details will be on that arc. **

**I'll try to make it the longest I can.**

**Oh yeah, sorry for a LONG note. I got sugar rush today XD.**


	2. Cold Hands

**When The Turtles Cry  
Yumeutsushi-hen (Dream Appearing Chapter)  
Kind of Arc: Question Arc**

**Chapter 1: Cold Hands**

* * *

_When you turn around  
Who do you see facing you?_

* * *

It was another day down beneath New York. It was finally summer and the season soon changed to a hot one.

"Yes, this summer is a hot, hot one, people! So put on your shades and enjoy the summer heat!"Chuck Charles exclaimed, before running off with a surfboard yelling, "Summer!"

Donnie turned off the television and went back to his work. Leo is training in the dojo, Raph is "hanging out" with Spike and Mikey sat on the bed, bored. A few days ago, he got grounded for writing their brothers' masks with a marker, "My name is (Leonardo/Raphael/Donatello) and I'm a dainty princess."Of couse, it took hours for it to get off. The next day, it did. Finally, they washed their masks to remove the prank their brother made. So that means that Mikey's stuck in his room for the week. Luckily, he hid several pizza boxes if he got grounded.

But today, he didn't feel like eating it. No. He is just sitting on his bed, bored.

"What to do..."he mumbled, turning around. He hated lying on his bed for nothing. It just felt so hot now. He just wanted to move to beat the summer heat. But no. He only has...three more days to go. This will be a long week.

Then, something came to his mind.

* * *

_The fight. The last one where they're supposed to face the Shredder...and he blew it. He tripped on a twig and got by some people. Then, his brothers fought so hard that they lost and Shredder conquered the world in his own image. _

_They tried to fight...but failed._

* * *

Mikey opened his eyes in a second, horrified on what he saw. Will this be their future? Can he fight it? His hands became cold and his body shivered. No matter how hard he tried to wrap his only blanket around him, he still shivered in fear.

"Mikey...?"

Mikey screamed and hid under his blanket, still shivering.

"Mikey? You okay?"

Donnie opened the door and sigh.

"Mikey, what's wrong?"

"N-no..."

Donnie came close to him and rubbed his shell.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Mikey nodded and came out of the blanket. Donnie gently hugged him. Mikey whimpered.

"Splinter said you're grounding's done. He decided to let you off earlier."Donnie cooed. Mikey nodded and slowly got out of his room.

"Aw great, Dr. Prank guy is back! Yey!"Raph exclaimed sarcastically. He laughed while Mikey looked down. He wrapped himself using a blanket from head to toe. Then, he tripped on a fruit bowl. Raph laughed out louder that he ended up rolling on the floor.

Mikey sigh and came back to his room with a pizza.

After a delicious bite, he decided to sleep a little. Carefully, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_It was a strange world indeed and the sky was grey. The Foot were around and no one is safe._

_Mikey looked around and ran._

_"Where the hell am I?!"he asked himself. Soon, he got stopped by a Foot...who's a Kraang in disguise._

_"Name please."The Foot Ninja Robot said._

_"Um...Mitch...Mitch...Bakery."Mikey said, gulping._

_"Alright, you're at Station 55: The Port. Better be quick."The F.N.R. said. Mikey quickly ran only to escape from the F.N.R._

_Then, he bumped to Donnie._

_"Donnie!"_

_Mikey hugged him but got pushed._

_"How could you abandon us like this?!"_

_Mikey stepped back, a little terrified. No matter how far he could go backwards, Donnie followed him. The Donnie he saw had two scars on both cheeks, a missing arm and armed with weapons._

_"Donnie...your arm...what happened to your arm?"Mikey asked, concerned._

_"You're the one who's got some questions. Where the shell have you been all these years?"Donnie asked, pointing at his younger brother._

_"All these years...? Dude, how many years exactly?"Mikey asked._

_"Thirty years."Donnie responded. Mikey looked like he was about to faint. But he stopped himself. _

_"We thought you were dead...our baby brother...How the shell could you abandon us like that?! Master Splinter had a heart attack the minute he found you were gone."Donnie said._

_"I'd never abandon you guys. It's like you told me, 'When one is missing, that would be impossible.'"Mikey said._

_"But why did you forget about that?!"Donnie exclaimed._

_"Say what?"Mikey asked. Then, helicopters soon were almost around Donnie and Mikey._

_"Come on,"said Donnie, pulling out the manhole, "Let's get in."_

_Mikey nodded and soon went down in the sewers._

* * *

_"So...where are you taking me too?"Mikey asked._

_"The old lair. But we better be quick. The Alpha Resistance might be gone tonight."Donnie said, holding out a candle._

_"Alright."Mikey said._

* * *

_"So...where is it?"Mikey asked._

_"You mean that?"Donnie asked, pointing to the abandoned lair. It was a mess. Some of the furnitures got destroyed and some blood stained on the floor._

_"Oh my gosh, how the hell did it happen?"Mikey asked, shocked._

_"Kraang's version of the mousers. They're far more dangerous than Stockman's. They're ten times worse."Donnie replied._

_"Speaking of which, how's Stockman?"Mikey asked._

_"Dead eighteen years ago."Donnie replied. "Oh..."was Mikey's answer._

_"There's one more thing I wanted to show you."Donnie said, grabbing Mikey's hand._

* * *

_"I've begun to ask. What happened to you guys?"Mikey asked._

_"It's a long story. You don't want to hear it."Donnie said_

_"And what about Master Splinter?"Mikey asked._

_Donnie felt the tears on his face. Mikey got questioned._

_At last, they arrived._

_"Master Splinter?"Mikey asked. Donnie pointed at the grave. On a tall rock, their was a name, "Splinter"._

_"Master Splinter is...NO!"Mikey exclaimed, feeling the tears on his face as he grasped the grass._

_"Even though he had cancer, he had risked our lives."Donnie mumbled._

_"What the hell did I do?!"Mikey exclaimed._

* * *

Mikey woke up.

_It's just a dream..._he thought.

But little did he know that he's about to learn an important lesson about fate.

* * *

**The shivers that were unexpected...**

**The tears that were pain...**

**The blood from the tip of your finger that became unfocused on spreading it around the body...**

**When The Turtles Cry**

**Chapter 2: Unfocused**

**Can you believe?**

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, this is a question arc. The answers will eb revealed when the Question Arcs are finished. So Guest commented me something that scared. So I would say: F*** you b****. Get outta here! Ya stnkin, dirty loser! If this is Ninja Kitty, get a life! Onee-chan, you might be older than me but I know that words hurt. So one more review and I'll kick your ass!**

**Yeah, I'm not a fan of bad words but I censcored it because that might be a sin...**

**Anyway, no flames or I'll kick you butt to New Jersey!**


	3. Shiver

**When The Turtles Cry  
Yumeutsushi-hen (Dream Appearing Chapter)  
Kind of Arc: Question Arc**

**Chapter 2: Shiver**

* * *

_Bury your claws in the dark  
And shred the night_

* * *

It was once again scavenging night and Mikey had no other choice but to go with Donnie down to the city dump.

"Alright. The last thing we need are some scraps of metal. Go find anything that has metal and bring them to me."Donnie said, looking over his list. Mikey yawned.

"Alright."He got up and stretched his arms.

Soon, Donnie and Mikey went to separate ways.

* * *

Mikey stumbled upon something large.

"What the...?"

He saw two legs sticking out. He tried to pull it out but fell down.

With a sigh on the T-phone, he yelled, "DONNIE!"

Then, he sent the voicemail.

* * *

While Donnie picked up scraps of metal, his T-phone rang.

"Hello?"Donnie asked.

"DONNIE!"

Donnie's eardrums bursted.

Then, he called Mikey.

* * *

Before Mikey could even raise the axe, his T-phone rang.

"Hey Donnie, got my message?"he asked.

"What the hell was that?! Did you set my phone volume to 100?!"

"Yeah and why?"

"You could have made me deaf, you idiot! The normal volume is supposed to be 50, not 100!"

"Oh..."

Donnie sigh and decided to change the topic.

"So what do you want?"

"Come quick! It's an emergency!"Mikey exclaimed. Donnie left the scraps of metal and ran to Mikey's direction.

"Alright, I'll be there."

* * *

It was finally near midnight and the chorus of snores were heard.

Donnie panted.

"Okay, what do you want?"he asked. Mikey pulled the mysterious figure out.

"Oh, no thanks. I got it out."Mikey said, dropping the axe.

"What's that?"Donnie asked.

"The Colonel."Mikey simply responded.

"Colonel?"Donnie asked.

"Remember that figure near that famous chicken place?"Mikey asked.

Donnie imagined the colonel near the familiar chicken place.

Then, he blinked.

"That colonel?"Donnie asked, moving towards Mikey.

"Yeah, I just want to take it home!"

Donnie sigh. _Guess there's no new invention this week. _

"Alright, I'll help you."Donnie said, pulling the colonel to the lair with Mikey.

No one noticed that a mysterious figure was watching from the shadows.

"I'm...sorry..."

* * *

Later, Mikey twisted and turned, clutching his blanket.

He shivered.

* * *

He was at that dump. The same dump to be exact. But he wasn't alone nor the same.

He's covered in blood.

The colonel raised the bloody axe towards Mikey. Along with him were the Donnie, Raph and Leo versions from his last dream. Anger replaced grief. They had demon eyes and were cover in blood all around. Mikey opened the refrigerator and found his dead father, bleeding. He screamed.

"How could you just abandon us like that?!"

Before the colonel could even raise the axe and kill Mikey...

* * *

Mikey woke up, panting and shivering from that dream. He turned around and shireked at the colonel, standing next to him.

_Man, I need to get that colonel out. It's giving me the creeps._

* * *

The week passed and Donnie and Mikey were once again on scavenge duty.

"Now promise me not to find another colonel again."Donnie said. Mikey nodded and used his famous Mikey smile. Donnie smiled and went north. Mikey went south.

_Will I see another colonel around here?_

* * *

He gathered the scraps of metal and put it in a cart he found. It was a miracle. He found thirty-five scraps of metal and it's not even midnight. Usually, he would only find five scraps of metal. But today, he got lucky.

Then, he stumbled across a refrigerator.

Now, he got terrified.

_Will I see a dead body? Hope not..._

He slowly opened it and shrieked loudly. It was so loud that the birds flew away.

* * *

Donnie noticed the shriek and the birds flying away. He dropped the scraps of metal and went south.

_Mikey, this better not be a joke..._he thought.

* * *

He found Mikey, curled up like a ball.

"Alright Mikey, what did you see?"Donnie asked. Mikey pointed at the opened refrigerator. Donnie took a peek and screamed loudly. He screamed so loud that Leo and Raph could hear it.

"Raph, Donnie and Mikey maybe in trouble. Let's go."Leo said. Raph groaned and followed Leo.

* * *

They saw Mikey, wrapped around Donnie's arms.

"Alright, what did you see?"Leo asked. Donnie pointed at the opened refrigerator and continued to shiver.

Leo and Raph both peeked in and screamed.

"Holy ****!"Raph exclaimed.

They saw a dead body of a woman. Her clothes were torn off, her eyes were wide open, her mouth was opened, her hair was purple, and she was bleeding all around.

"A dead body?!"Leo exclaimed.

Donnie and Mikey nodded.

Raph grabbed the scraps of metal while Donnie and Mikey comforted them.

Soon, they went home.

* * *

Now, Mikey's nightmare was far more worse. If he hadn't open the refrigerator door, none of this would have happened. They decided to tell Master Splinter tomorrow.

But maybe he should have told it a while ago.

* * *

_This time, it was the colonel and the lady. The girl carried a butcher's knife while the other Donnie, Raph and Leo from his last dream stood beside them._

_"Why did you jsut leave us like this?! Do you know what you've done?!"Raph exclaimed. Leo and Donnie held Mikey's arms. Mikey couldn't get off._

_Then with a knife, the lady ripped off Mikey's stomach. Now, Mikey was officialy disemblowed at the city dump. The colonel released the crows for them to eat Mikey's organs._

_"I'm no longer interested in this world..."_

_He looked back and sigh._

_"I'll look for the next one..."_

_With that, he left._

* * *

Mikey woke up, screaming and running to the kitchen.

Master Splinter looked at Mikey, shivering.

He sigh and went towards Mikey.

Meanwhile, the girl looked and saw Splinter comforting Mikey.

"Mikey..."

* * *

**_What rang through my head was the word "hero"..._**

**_What I looked all around are heroes._**

**_Do you think I could be a hero?_**

**_When The Turtles Cry_**

**_Chapter 3: Hero_**

**_Can you believe it?_**

* * *

**Sorry I've been barely updating. Now with school and stuff, I'll barely update. Luckily, I do the chapters on my notebook and meet with my friend every lunch to discuss the stories. And yes, I'm done with Chapter 3. I just want to note that their will be timelines in chapter 3. "TCRI" and "Karai's Vendetta" to be exact. Also, I may add "Parasitica" as the present timeline. So yeah, the chapters until here are way before the main storyline.**

**So did I do good? And yes, English class was the funniest. XD**


End file.
